Frozen in a kiss
by Ameya Tsukaki
Summary: This is a story involving Christmas time, I am writing it for a contest that my BF is hosting :  It took a LONG time to complete, it's a story about the rivalry between Dawn and Misty if they were to meet and compete for Ash's attention.
1. Chapter 1

"Huff huff" A red headed girl shuffled her feet through the powerful blizzard, she couldn't make out a thing as the snow continued to hit her harshly

"I…I can make it!" In determination, she held onto her red scarf and stomped through the white snow, wearing a long yellow trench coat and red boots with shorts underneath. The snow beat on her face and made it feel like sand paper, her nose was frozen red as well as her cheeks. She used the last of her strength to make it to the nearest Pokémon center and slammed the door open.

"Welcome!" A pink haired nurse known as Nurse Joy greeted her.

Misty practically collapsed on the ground from sheer exhaustion, but before she was able to catch her breath, a familiar voice welcomed her and made her practically lose her mind.

"Misty!" A young adult with a black and red hat held out his hand with a Pikachu on his shoulder and a nice and warm black coat with black pants.

Misty missed his voice so much and even longed for it, but this time it was much deeper than before, a female companion stood by his side holding onto a Piplup. She was wearing a long pink coat with a red scarf wrapped around her neck, and high black boots with a skirt underneath.

"W-who's this?" Misty demanded angrily.

"Oh, this is Dawn, we became close friends over the years." Ash said with a sense of glee in his voice.

Dawn smiled gently and held out her hand to shake, but Misty glared at her and turned her head away, totally ignoring the blue haired girl.

"Aww come on, don't be like that! We are just friends after all" Ash stated and scratched Pikachu's head. "Plus, it's Christmas Eve, let's spend it all together!"

Misty barely agreed and slumped against the wall, soaking wet from the snow.

"You should get changed, you'll freeze in that" Ash declared an obvious statement as Dawn stood closely behind him, in Misty's eyes, it looked like these two were a couple, so this continued to anger her, to the point she almost blew up at the two. But, she held her tongue and tore off her yellow trench coat, revealing a warm yellow sweater with a Cascade Badge pendant wrapped around her neck as a necklace underneath the red scarf.

Ash stared at the two girls before he headed upstairs to his room, "You two should get acquainted, I'll leave you two alone." He waved and ran off, eagerly wanting to wrap both of their presents up in his room.

Dawn and Misty sat at a table across from another and started to chat.

"So, how did you meet Ash?" Dawn asked with a big smile on her face, as if she was oblivious to Misty's feelings about him.

"He broke my bike several years ago, and we use to be the best of friends till the day that I had to leave to take care of my Gym, it tore me apart because I only saw him every so often. Sure, we occasionally called, but it wasn't the same," Misty paused for a second and looked up at Dawn, who looked at her intently "I decided it was time to see him again, so I told my sisters to take care of the gym as I traveled here at Snowpoint city, not realizing it was going to be so cold."  
>She shivered and leaned back against the cold seat.<p>

"How did you meet Ash?" Misty questioned as she mumbled jealously.

"Well, our paths just seemed to cross and we got along so well, I was a new trainer at the time, just started my journey as we met and we traveled together. He worked for his gym badges as I worked on my ribbons from coordination contests. We even went separate paths for a little, till I couldn't bear to be away from him, we just clicked so much I couldn't stand the thought of not being together."

Misty grumbled beneath her breath and continued to glare at her, while crossing her arms and trying to think of some way to change the awkward conversation.

"So,what did you get Ash for Christmas?" Misty turned her head away from Dawn and squeezed the cold water out of her hair.

"I got him a heart I made out of glass!" Dawn held out a beautifully colored stained glass colored heart, with colors of the rainbow on it. "Isn't it pretty?" Misty felt the urge to break it, but she held back.

"What did you get him, Misty?" Dawn chimed happily and put away the heart carefully back in her backpack.

"I actually haven't gotten him anything.." She hung her head, "But I have an idea of something I'd like to do for him."

"Oh?" Dawn looked at her curiously.

"Piplup Pip!" Piplup waved it's arms as a warning that Pikachu was coming down the stairs. Pikachu stared at the girls then got hot cocoa from Nurse Joy and headed back upstairs. They both sighed from relief, and then Misty gave Dawn a very serious look which intimidated her.

"Do… Do you like Ash?" She asked in a serious tone of voice, clenching her fists and talking through her teeth.

"I do, I did ever since we traveled toget-" Before Dawn could finish her sentence Misty slammed her fist against the table and death glared at the girl.

"Well, he's off limits! I knew him way longer than you ever could!" She yelled almost at the top of her lungs and stood up. "He's my territory, not yours! Got it?"

Dawn just shuttered in fear and stared wide eyed at Misty, clenching Piplup tightly making him squirm.

"W-what? Well, I am sure he likes me better…" Dawn stated as a whisper.

Misty groaned and thought of a devious idea, "What if we asked him later tonight who he likes more?"  
>Dawn didn't like this idea but she nodded anyway<p>

Ash ran down the stairs with a smile on his face, "I hope you two get along!" He then saw the two girls face him with looks of disgust. He wondered what they talked about, but he wasn't about to make the situation worse by unneeded questions.

"Well, I wrapped up your gifts! Let's have some fun before it gets too late" He tried changing the topic and awkwardly stroked his black hair with his left hand while Pikachu drank hot cocoa.

Misty just grumbled and closed her eyes in annoyance, Dawn whole heartedly agreed to this idea and ran to the door of the Pokémon center and stared outside.

"The blizzard is over; we can build a snowman together!" Piplup nodded in agreement and jumped up and down. Misty shook her head and stomped off upstairs.

"Misty!" Ash ran after her and joined her side; Dawn grew slightly jealous for she felt ignored. Piplup hugged her leg and stood in place.

"Leave me alone Ash Ketchum! Go have fun with your girlfriend!" She slammed the door in his face and sobbed her eyes out in rage.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ash yelled behind the door, "We are just friends!" Misty glared at the door,  
>"I'm going to get changed and take a shower, go have fun with your girl!"<p>

Ash shrugged and sighed loudly, "Come on, it'll be fun! I haven't seen you in years, I want us all to unite and have the best Christmas Eve and Christmas ever!"

Misty had tears stream down her face and slowly walked toward the door, "Fine, only if you promise that you two won't create chaos."  
>Ash didn't quite understand what she was talking about, but he waited at the door patiently.<p>

"Let's get going" Misty hung her head low, to make sure no one saw her tears, she wanted him so badly to wipe them away, but at the same time she didn't want him to know she was crying.

Dawn sat at the table with her Piplup in her arms with a sad expression on her face, but it quickly changed to a smile as she saw Ash come down the stairs.

"Ash!" Dawn arose to her feet and eagerly waited for him to come to her side, she then saw Misty come behind him and frowned at this sight.

The three grabbed their coats and darted outside into the sheer cold, the wind whispered on their faces and left crests of white snow on their cheeks. The blizzard had passed but it was still slightly snowing.  
>Dawn playfully made a snowball and threw it at Ash as he almost fell over from shock.<p>

"Hey!" Misty yelled and stared at Dawn fiercely, "Be careful! Don't hurt him."

Ash shook it off and threw a snowball at Dawn while laughing; Pikachu joined in as well and threw a snowball at Piplup. Misty sat on the cold ground and watched everyone laugh and have fun as she felt jealousy flow through her veins as well as anger, suddenly when her thoughts were taking over, a cold ball of snow hit her in the arm.

"Come on Misty!" Ash tried to cheer her up and laughed in happiness. She hadn't seen him so happy in so long, it almost made her smile. She forced herself to try and have some fun to, by creating a snowball and throwing it gently at Ash.

"There you go!" Ash ran around and appeared to be having the most fun as the two girls just continued to glare at another, Misty threw a snowball roughly at Dawn as she almost collapsed.

"That wasn't very nice!" Dawn threw one back at Misty but missed and hit Ash in the face on accident.

"A-Ash! I am so so-" He interrupted her by laughing and threw one back at her.

Finally the air cooled around them as the two girls started laughing and creating their own snowmen, they weren't competing till Ash complimented on how good Misty's snowman looked in comparison. Dawn grunted and created a new snowman, trying to grab Ash's attention all to herself.

Pikachu and Piplup sighed as they created their own little snow men, Ash was making a Pikachu snowman while Dawn and Misty were making Ash based snowmen, continually shooting looks at each other.

_I will create a better one _Dawn thought to herself as she put her whole heart into all the features, her determination grew higher as she saw how good Misty was at sculpting snow, as if she was gifted at this. Dawn tied the red scarf around her neck tighter as she got really into what she was doing,

Time quickly passed as darkness embraced Snowpoint city, the sun was slowly hiding behind the trees.

"Done!" Dawn and Misty said at the same time as they both finished their snowmen.

"Ash, who's better?" Misty asked him as he hesitated to answer the question; he stepped in front of both of snowmen, observing every detail that he could. They both had the same hat that he wore on his head, with a black jacket surrounding the snow. He turned toward them with a smile while they both gave him very serious looks, as if this question determined who he liked more.

"Both!" Ash declared and slowly walked inside. "Now, let's decorate the tree!"

Both Misty and Dawn stared at him with jaws wide open, "Both?" Misty shouted, "You can only choose one!"

Ash ignored her and walked inside with Pikachu closely by his side, Piplup jumped into Dawn's arms.

"Both he says…" Misty murmured and sulked for a several minutes before she headed inside, however, the cold breezes got her to shiver and quickly head inside without hesitation

A giant pine tree loomed over the table where Misty and Dawn previously sat at; it was bare and incomplete. Ash grabbed a box of decorations and handed them to the two girls.

"Let's complete this!" He winked and eagerly grabbed ornaments from the box to decorate the tree with, while Dawn and Misty were forced to work with another. Pikachu and Piplup were having a blast with the balled ornaments shaped like pokeballs and threw them up and down. Dawn went behind the tree and passed Misty the lights to surround the tree; they forced themselves to remain civil in front of Ash, as they continued to make the tree to look more Christmas like. They all put on Santa hats for the occasion and to get more into the right frame of mind, because it was almost Christmas.

The tree was almost done; it was just missing an angel at the top. Dawn and Misty fought for the position to put the angel on the top, almost breaking it.

"Come on girls!" Ash groaned and grabbed the ornament from their hands and had Pikachu climb up the tree and put it on the top. It shone brightly once everything was plugged in.

"Wow!" Dawn put her hands to her face in amazement and cheered. Ash smiled, "That's the spirit!"

Misty grunted and remained in competition with her. "Not bad" She said with a tone.

"Misty, it's almost Christmas! Let's have all the fun we can while it lasts" He patted her on the shoulder and grinned.

"Yeah Misty, you should be happy, not so angry all the time!" Dawn taunted her and smiled at the reaction that she got, Misty stormed up to her room once more and bit her pillow angrily. Suddenly, a knock was heard at her door. Tiny footsteps followed behind.

"Come on, why are you so upset today? You have been on edge all day," Ash sat next to her on the bed and sympathetically stared into her aqua colored eyes. Pikachu followed behind and rubbed Misty's back.

"It's… It's Dawn! I don't like her, I feel like you have replaced me!" Misty started bawling and latched onto Ash as she cried.

"What do you mean? You both mean the same to me, I love you both as friends." Ash obliviously stated

"That's just it!" Misty shrieked in annoyance, "I love you more than a f-"Before she could finish her sentence Dawn yelled for both of them, "Dinner time!"

"Let's discuss this later" Ash said as he helped Misty to her feet.

"Sounds good to me" Misty wiped away the tears and tried to cheer up.

The scent of freshly made pasta entered the Pokémon center; it seemed to loosen the mood between all of them as they all sat together.

Ash quickly inhaled his food as Dawn and Misty ate silently and took their time, while Pikachu sprayed ketchup all over his food and Piplup dug into his. The silence was eerie and uncomfortable, so Ash took a quick second to swallow and stared at the two.

"So, what are we going to do after this?" He questioned with a noodle sticking out of his mouth.

Both of the girls looked at him and pondered this question. "Let's go to bed," Dawn said while yawning "I am sleepy and want tomorrow to come quickly!" Misty agreed and finished her food. The two glaring at one another in competition, for they both wanted Ash's attention for themselves.

Ash arose to his feet and walked toward the staircase that lead up to his room, Misty and Dawn followed quickly behind him as Nurse Joy chimed in, "Look above you, I think this will be important." The three all looked up at the ceiling and spotted mistletoe; Ash's eyes went wide as the two girls gave him big grins

"Who are you going to kiss?" Dawn asked as she grabbed a hold of his jacket, giving him a pleading look. Misty smacked Dawn's hand off him and leaned in to Ash, closely eyeing his lips.

"Uhh" Ash blinked several times as he watched the two enemies fight for his kiss, he tried sneaking off to his room, but Misty grabbed his jacked and pulled him close to her and passionately kissing him on the lips causing Dawn to push Misty off him and she also gave him a big kiss. Ash pushed her off and ran to his room while Misty and Dawn fought desperately for his attention back.

"Ash!" They both cried, "Come back! We have a question for you, it's important!" Misty yelled after him.

Ash sighed heavily and stared at the two; Pikachu followed behind him and backed off, latching onto his leg, for he was intimidated by the two.

"Who do you like more?" They both asked at the same time while inching closer to him with each step.

"Guys! I like you both equally! Calm down please." Ash pleaded as he held onto the cold doorknob to his room.

"I love you!" Misty couldn't contain herself anymore and shouted at the top of her lungs, Dawn death glared her and walked in front of Misty, "I love you more than she ever could!" The blue haired girl snatched away the attention Misty was trying so hard to get.

Ash dashed into his room as he heavily blushed and heaved loudly as confusion hit him hard_. Do…Do I like them both more than friends? _Ash questioned as he closed the door behind Pikachu. Ash shook his head violently and grabbed hold of Pikachu while grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Have I liked them both all this time but never knew it till I heard those words?" Ash muttered to himself while petting his buddy softly on the head. "I know I never liked May, but these two are different… Dawn is so much like me, while Misty is the opposite of me. But I have…I have feelings for both." Ash blushed deeply and sat down on his bed, clenching his right fist first and pulled his legs close to his chest and rested his head on his knees.

"I have to choose who I like more, I am 19 now, I have to choose" He looked up towards his ceiling and sighed loudly. Pikachu looked up at his friend and tried cheering him up. "Pika pika" He patted Ash's stomach and smiled lightly. "I know you're trying to help me, Pikachu, but this is something I need to figure out for myself, I'm not quite sure who I prefer more, I can't believe I never noticed their feelings for me until today." He leaned his head against the bed post and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, a quiet knock was heard at his door. "Yes?" Ash snapped out of his daydream and welcomed the person in.

He saw the blue hair and realized it was Dawn, she smiled lightly at him and closed the door quietly, sitting next to him.

" I am sorry if I acted out of character today, but I really love you and I don't want Misty getting you" She selfishly stated and put her hand on his and watched him blush a deep red.

"There… There is something I want to do with you though." She turned even redder than he was and looked away from him, quickly getting his attention all on her.

"W-what is it Dawn?" Ash questioned from curiosity and glanced into her eyes.

"I want to show you how much I love you" She averted his eyes away from him and clenched one of her hands. "I want to…. I want…well…" She stuttered nervously while staring off into the distance

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything." Ash held her hand and tried to look into her eyes.

"I want to show you how much you mean to me, I think I am ready to have se-" She was cut off by a loud knock on the door that Ash ignored and continued to stare at Dawn, He never noticed how pretty she was before, her hair was clipped back by yellow hairclips and tied back in a ponytail, her face was silky soft and her eyes were stunning to look at.

"Ash, can I come in?" Misty asked with a tone and knocked again.

"Wait a little, I am doing something important, and I'll call you in when I am ready" Ash said as he continued to eye Dawn

Misty grunted but complied with this offer and walked off to her room.

"What were you going to say?" Ash questioned with a deeper voice than usual

"Well, erm… I think I am ready to lose my virginity to you, I umm… really feel like I want to."  
>Ash stared at her in shock and pushed her away slightly.<p>

"You want to have sex with me?" He asked while shaking his head and looking away from her.

"Yes, I feel ready, so can we please?" Dawn pleaded with big eyes and forced him to look at her.

"I…I don't know, I know I like you, but let me think of it. Now can you call Misty in for me so I can see what she wants and then consider your offer?"  
>Dawn nodded and exited the room, smiling deeply and waved at him as she retrieved Misty for him. The red headed girl entered the room and sat next to him as Dawn waited patiently in her room.<p>

Misty sat next to him and got serious all of a sudden.

"Ash, can I give you your Christmas gift early?"

Ash looked at her in question, but nodded slowly, "Sure, what is it?" He tilted his head and stared into her aqua eyes. She was also stunning in his eyes, he loved her figure and her beautiful eyes almost as much as he loved Dawn's eyes.

"Well, it's special and something I cherish with my life." Misty stated and gulped while speaking.

"Wow, that special? Well, what is it?"

"I want to lose my virginity to you, and give you pleasure." She boldly stated and glanced around his room.

Ash sat still for a moment then he ended up falling down like a leaf, he couldn't believe the two girls who he had feelings for wanted to lose their virginity to him, it made him confused as well as happy to know the two loved him enough to have sex with him.

"Misty, let… Let me think it through. I'll let you know when I made my decision." He stated and hinted he wanted her out of his room, she caught the hint and stood up to her feet and quietly left his room, shutting the door behind her.

"Pikachu, what do I do? The two girls who I know I like are offering me the same thing! How can I say no to both of them? I feel ready as well, but how can I please both of them?"

Pikachu waved his hands and nodded while smiling. "Pik, Pikachu!" The yellow mouse was trying to help his friend, who was in need at this moment.

"Should… Should I have sex with both of them? I equally like both of them."

Pikachu nodded and closed his eyes.

One hour had passed before Ash made his final decision

Misty sighed loudly and blushed, holding her hands to her face.

"Did I ask at the right time? Will he allow me to finally express my love?" She stared outside her window at the moon high in the sky, trying to calm her anxiety down. She daydreamed about every moment with Ash and clutched her pillow in her arms tightly.

"I hope he says ye-" She was interrupted by a knock on the door, she darted to the door and quickly opened it, a big grin spread across her face as she saw it was Ash.

"Ash!" She screamed in joy and hugged him, "Well, did you decide?"  
>Ash nodded his head and welcomed her into his room.<p>

Her heart throbbed in her chest as she entered his room, only to be surprised by what she saw. Dawn was sitting on his bed, only wearing a pink bathrobe and blushing in happiness till she saw Misty.

"What's she doing her?" They both cried at the same time and angrily eyed Ash.

"Wait girls! I shall explain!" Pikachu and Piplup quickly left the room and shut it behind Ash.

The two girls sat next to another on his bed and glared at him while cursing under their breaths.

"Look, I love both of you… So, why don't I have sex with both of you?" He eagerly asked and sat in front of them both.

"A three-way? No way am I sharing you with her!" Misty yelled and clenched her fists and pointed at Dawn.

"Neither am I! Ash! You have to choose one!" Dawn also raised her voice and stared at Ash.

"Please you two, I can't choose, let's all have fun together"

Both Dawn's and Misty's hearts pounded in their chests as their hormones raced.

"Fine! But this is the only time I will share you!" Misty looked at Dawn and wanted to lash out at her but held back.

"Alright!" Ash smiled, "Let's all have some fun!"

"Who's first?" Misty asked through her teeth and slightly glared at him.

"Let's flip a coin, then I'll get to the other one right after." Ash drew out a penny from his back pocket and put it on the tip of his thumb.  
>"Misty is heads while Dawn is tails." The two watched eagerly as the coin spun in the air, landing quickly in Ash's hands.<p>

"Heads!" Ash declared and smiled. Misty raised her hands to the air and cheered, "Yes!"  
>Misty happily said with a slight squeak in her voice.<p>

Dawn hesitantly walked towards the couch on the other side of the room and impatiently waited for her turn, hoping the two would hurry up.  
>She closed her eyes and turned her head, falling asleep quickly and napping while the two had their fun.<p>

"Ready?" Ash asked as he watched Misty take of her shirt, revealing a lacy white bra and she pulled of her shorts as well, sitting in her lingerie waiting for Ash to undress himself.

"Well, going to get unchanged?" Misty asked with a big smirk.

"I…I will." He stared at Misty's body and felt his heart throb as he stared at her remarkable features, her hips were just the right size and her curves turned him on even more. She didn't have much on top, but her legs were what got his attention the most, they were slender and just the right size for her body.

Ash tore off his shirt and his pants, revealing his whole body. "Are you already hard? That makes it easier for me to pleasure you" Misty said in a seductive tone and pushed him on the bed, quickly putting her head in between his legs and sucking on his manhood.

"Ahh…Aahhh!" He squirmed as she licked his rod up and down, then lightly grinding her teeth on his head. It took everything in his power not to scream. "That-Keep doing that!" He never felt this good before, he was also a virgin and never felt the need to pleasure himself. His emotions soared as he clenched his legs together and shivered in pleasure. Misty gripped his penis and sucked on it as well, he was reaching a feeling he never felt before, and it felt amazing. He un-did Misty's bra and groped both of her breasts while she held onto him and pulled him up and down in a rhythmic pace.

She tore off her panties as Ash almost lost his mind when he stared at her full naked body. She was even more beautiful than he had ever seen before. He almost reached climax as Misty stopped and got on top of him and let his penis enter her. She felt so warm to him that it finally made him moan loudly. He couldn't contain himself anymore and let her do the movement; she pulled him in and out of her and pushed him deeper and deeper into her. Both yelped in pleasure as they were both reaching the end very quickly now. Her wetness covered him, this was a very new feeling to the both of them, it felt amazing and they never wanted this feeling to end. But it needed to eventually end, Ash grabbed her breasts and massaged them roughly, "Nnnnn" Ash let out a loud moan and breathed heavily as he twitched in pleasure, he was reaching his end as well as Misty. He thrust into her and let her do the rest of the work as his body grew numb from this new feeling.

"A-Ash!" Misty screamed his name as she finally reached her climax and soon after Ash reached his, he released his sperm inside of her and filled her up, it felt good to have some of him inside of her.

The two laid next to another and breathed heavily.

"That…That was the best I ever felt!" Ash exclaimed and put his hand on Misty's breast.

"Me too." Misty smiled and felt herself grow exhausted.

"Well, have fun with Dawn, I'm off to bed." She sighed lightly and grabbed her clothes, quickly going into her room.

"Thanks for the early Christmas gift!" Ash called after her and sat up, still breathing heavily and wondered how he would have enough stamina for Dawn.

"Dawn!" Ash shook Dawn lightly and woke her from her slumber; he was still naked so Dawn thought this was all a dream. She rubbed both eyes and forced herself to snap into reality.

"A-Ash?" She stared at his body wide eyed and examined his body, he had a nice chest and he was also pretty big for his size.

"It's your turn now." Ash declared happily, wondering if she was better than Misty.

"Yay!" Dawn quickly jumped up and allowed Ash to tear off her clothes, she blushed deeply while unhooking her pink bra and tossed it aside.

Ash stared in awe and dropped his jaw as he eyed her up and down; her skin was pale all over but as beautiful as a lily. Her legs were thin but still rather attractive while her breasts were bigger than Misty's but just the right size for her body. Ash really liked her rear most of all though, it got all his attention.

Ash got hard again, even after having a fun time just a few moments ago; Dawn was turning him on heavily. Without thinking, he grabbed her butt and gripped it roughly; he pulled Dawn on the bed and turned her to face him, stroking her breasts firmly. "Let's get to this" Ash said in a sexy tone, almost intimidating Dawn. He used instincts to do what he felt was the right way to pleasure a girl, he opened Dawn's legs and stuck his head in between them ,shoving his tongue on her clit and licking up and down, she moaned from the feeling she never felt before soaring with emotions she never experienced before.

"Feel good?" Ash asked looking at her for a few seconds before returning to eat her out.

"Y-yes… Keep… Nnnn. Keep doing that!" She clutched the bed sheets and continued moaning; Ash put his tongue down her vaginal and licked all around it, sticking his tongue down as far as it could reach. He felt a surge of wetness coat his tongue, but he didn't care, she tasted rather good. She twitched lightly and arched her back, he held onto one of her hands and she gripped it tightly.

"Ready for more?" He asked seductively and massaged her breasts and played with her clit, making her almost scream. Ash then used his mouth to cover her breast and used one hand to stroke the other and his free hand to grope her butt. He sucked lightly on her and gently grinded his teeth against her nipple, she held back moans and continued to shiver in pleasure.

"Can I go inside of you?" Ash asked and sat up while she fell back on the bed and let out a long sigh, "Y-yes please! I want to finish!"

Ash easily slid inside of her and broke the wall that prevented him from fully getting inside of her, a slight amount of blood covered his penis but he didn't care, it acted as a better lube. "A-Are you doing okay?" Ash asked in concern, all she could do was nod and shut her eyes tightly from this intensity.

He moved back and forth, pulling himself in and out of her. She clutched his hands tightly and felt herself reaching the end very quickly while Ash still had a lot of stamina, so she tried to hold back to wait for him, but this feeling was so new, she couldn't contain herself. He suddenly felt her squirt on him and heard her yelp in pleasure she practically lost her mind and arched her back once more while clutching his hands so tight he felt he was losing circulation in them.

Ash thrust himself deeper and deeper inside of her and threw his back in pleasure, feeling like he couldn't hold on anymore and wanted so bad to reach the end. He continued to thrust into her, going inside of her and outside then deeper in her, he was pretty long so he could reach far into her.

"Nnnnnnn I-I am almost…I am." Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs as she reached climax and thrust herself onto him once more.

Ash grabbed a hold of both her breasts and also reached the end "Aaaaah!" He moaned loudly, his cum filling her up quickly and making her feel his warmth inside of her.

"Aaah" Both of them sighed and collapsed on the bed and stared at another while breathing heavily. Ash felt satisfied for he got to finish twice in both girls, but he also felt bad for taking advantage of his good friends.

Dawn lay on top of him and kissed him on the lips, while Ash finished the kiss. The two were still naked and exhausted, too exhausted to make out as much as their tongues wanted to touch. The two fell asleep on his bed as Dawn snuggled up to him and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

"I wonder who Ash likes more… Who satisfied him more?" Misty muttered to herself as she stared at her Staryu pillow. "I hate Dawn so much! I hope he preferred me over that bitch" She slammed her fist into the bed as she quietly approached Ash's door, hoping to ask him the question of who he liked more.

"Ash..Ash?" Misty knocked on the door and didn't get a response, so she opened the door and yelped in surprise, seeing the two lying so close to another and naked.

"Ash!" She screamed and kicked the wall trying to get his attention.

"H-huh? Misty? What do you want?" He saw that he was naked and quickly covered him and Dawn up under the covers.

"Why does she get to sleep with you?" Misty demanded and threw her hands up into the air in frustration.

"I'm sorry, we just got so tired and neither of us could keep our eyes open… You are welcome to-"Before Ash finished his sentence Misty tore off her blue bathrobe and jumped in bed next to Ash, "If she gets to sleep with you, so do I!" She declared and snuggled up close to him, quickly falling asleep and holding onto his free hand.

"O-Okay. I guess that's alright." Ash closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly, surrounded by two naked girls and almost felt guilty before he crashed.

The night went by quickly, Pikachu and Piplup were cuddled next to another by the fireplace downstairs, they were the first ones to wake up and see snow outside of the window.

"Oh, it's already snowing!" Nurse Joy exclaimed and saw the two Pokémon alone.

"Where are your trainers at?" She asked and pet them on the head, giving them both hot cocoa to warm up with. The two Pokémon pointed upstairs and ran off to drink their hot cocoa.

"Ash?" Dawn murmured and sleepily looked at him, rubbing her eyes trying to wake herself up; this all seemed like a dream, she was sleeping next to her love. But the moment was spoiled when she saw Misty also lying next to him. She shook him lightly and kissed him softly on the lips, he woke up and kissed her back while Misty remained asleep, snuggling against his arm.

"It's Christmas!" Ash exclaimed and darted out of bed, quickly getting changed into his warm clothing, he wore a black trench coat and what looked like Goth pants.

"Hmm?" Dawn rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly, stretching her arms over her head and looking out the window at the snowfall. It covered the ground like stars in the sky. "Girls, wake up!" Ash shouted and danced around his room in joy.

"Five more minutes." Misty moaned before she looked into Dawn's eyes and practically screamed in surprise. "You! When did y-" Misty cut herself off and sighed. _That's right, we both had sex with Ash last night_. She thought to herself annoyed.

Dawn quickly got out of bed and ran to her room to get changed and grab Ash's present, she was ecstatic to see his face when he saw her gift. She put on a long pink skirt with black boots and a long sleeved black sweater with a white ribbon on the collar. She clipped her hair back with her usual yellow hairclips and tied some of her hair back, leaving her bands in her face. The blue haired girl darted back to Ash's room holding the present behind her back.

"Let's celebrate!" Ash shouted in excitement as Pikachu ran to his side, but quickly covered his eyes when he saw that Misty wasn't fully dressed. "Eep!" Misty ran to room as well to get changed, grabbing her yellow sweater that barely covered her shoulders and a red scarf, wearing short jean shorts underneath.

"Misty, hurry up!" Ash exclaimed, waiting impatiently for her. She exited her room and followed the two downstairs under the tree in the Pokémon center.

"Piplup pip!" The blue penguin quickly jumped into Dawn's arms.

"Merry Christmas guys!" Nurse Joy said with a big grin and left them alone.

"Time to open up gifts." Ash held out two presents and handed them to the girls. Misty held onto the box with a giant ribbon on it, she looked at Dawn and snarled before she opened it.

"A-Ash! How did you know I wanted this?" She held out a blue scarf with a Cascade symbol on it, there were also matching blue boots to go with it. A big smile spread across her face as she gave Ash a huge kiss under Christmas tree, he blushed deeply and returned the kiss. The two were quickly separated by Dawn, however, as she tried to get Ash's attention to her.

"Ash, I have a gift for you to!" She shyly gave Ash his gift, it was wrapped neatly in a box with a beautiful glittering bow on the top.

"T-thanks Dawn! But open your gift first!" He blushed and smiled at the same time.

"Okay" She quickly tore apart the box, "Oh Ash!" She held a picture frame up with Ash and Dawn together, they were sitting close and holding onto Pikachu and Piplup, the frame was decorated with beautiful sparkling gems. Misty grumbled beneath her breath and shook her head, she also watched as Ash leaned in for a kiss from Dawn, but Misty pulled him back before their lips could touch.

Ash looked at the box in his hands and opened it up carefully, "Dawn! This-this is beautiful! Did you make it?" He held up the sparkly glass heart with several colors shining through it, it reflected numerous colors on his face as he stared at it in awe.

"Yes I did, it's very special to me" She giggled and kissed Ash on the cheek. Ash turned to face her, a giant smile spread across his face as he kissed her back, but on the lips. The two passionately kissed another as their tongues began to dance together in a rhythmic motion. He licked the roof of her mouth and went in deeper as their tongues touched for several minutes, they felt so warm against another and their saliva passed back and forth between another.

"Mmm." Misty was too busy staring at her scarf and hugging it to even notice.

"I-I love you" Dawn whispered into Ash's ear as he began to blush and his lips grazed Dawn's ear as he whispered, "I love you too."

It seemed this Christmas was the best the trio ever had together, despite the jealousy Dawn and Misty had with another, it was still the time of their lives. All being together in a warm Pokémon center, under the cold snowing sky and gifts that warmed their hearts. This will be a memorable Christmas for all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~ Chapter 2 ~~~~

"Ash, Ash, wake up!" Misty shook the motionless black haired young adult, "W-what is it?" Ash slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the orange haired girl, who was smiling back at him.

"Ash! It's New years Eve! There's a festival later today, let's get ready for it." Dawn slowly approached the two and sat next to Ash as well, hugging him tightly.

"Where did you come from?" Misty glared at the bluette and noticed Dawn already got in the festival mood, wearing a beautiful pink kimono with white flowers on it, she had her hair tied back with a yellow ribbon and pink eye shadow above her eyes. "You got dressed quickly," Misty noted and got up, "I'll be right back Ash. Get dressed too." She went towards her room and got dressed.

"Wow Dawn, you look…Beautiful!" Ash remarked and blushed deeply, "I never saw you so dressed up before like this. I-I like it." He slowly got up and sat on his bed, his lips pressed against hers as they kissed innocently, both turning a shade of red.

"I'll go get dressed then," Ash arose to his feet and held onto Dawn's hand, helping her up as well. "I'm going to-" Dawn cut Ash off and smiled at him, "Can I watch you get dressed?" She asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"Uhh, sure," Ash blushed even redder as he unbuttoned his black shirt, and quickly threw it on the ground, locking his door behind him. Dawn stared at him in awe as she also turned red once more as she stared at his remarkable features, his chest was far from amazing, she craved to touch it so badly, it was well ribbed and smooth. Finally, what she was waiting for most was happening, he tore off his pants and was left in his black cotton boxers temporarily. He decided to change his undergarments, but suddenly felt shy changing in front of Dawn, he saw her staring in amazement and slowly pulled his boxers down, he was big for his size and Dawn couldn't help herself anymore, she stroked him gently and quickly ran her hands up and down.

"Dawn, not now! I need to get rea-" He struggled to say no, but it felt so good, her hands felt amazing to the touch. "Nnnn" He silently moaned as she continued to stroke his manhood, he knew where this was going, so he allowed her to do as she pleased, she licked his penis and sucked it. "T-there! Keep going there! Gnnn." She pushed him on the bed and tied him up with the bed sheets, making sure he couldn't escape, and sucked on him, deep throating him as far as she could take. If this is what she wanted, he'd gladly give in, it's not like he could stop her, it felt way too good. "D-dawn!" He yelped and arched his back in pleasure, he could barely take it anymore, he wanted so bad to cum but she kept teasing him. "Mhm" Dawn grabbed a whip she was hiding deep inside of her kimono and tore it out. "What's that?" Ash stared at her in curiosity and felt the whip strike his rear playfully but not hard, "H-hey!I should be doing that to you, not vice versa!" Ash cried out while a seductive look spread across Dawn's face.  
>"No it's my turn to have some fun" She watched Ash struggle intensely as she whipped him once more, leaving a red mark on his soft sexy back.<p>

"Hold still!" Dawn demanded and continued to whip him, it made loud striking sounds as it latched onto his skin and tore off. She rose her hand high in the air and allowed the whip to leave marks on his back, turning her on even more. This didn't seem like the innocent Dawn Ash once knew, she was much more… how do I say it, seductive. He almost liked the new Dawn, but it also intimidated him as well.

She whipped him continuously and once she was done, she smiled happily as Ash arched his back and stared at the girl, wondering if she lost her mind yet.

"What was that for?" Ash eyed her carefully and watched as she put the whip back into the front of her kimono wondering where she hid it.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door, "Ash, are you okay? I heard a noise…" Misty's voice echoed the room, and Dawn stared at Ash, "Uhh…" He held back a moan and breathed heavily, "I am just changing, I…" He tried catching his breath, "I stubbed my toe, I'll be out soon, just finishing getting changed." Ash made a good lie and heard Misty's light footsteps slowly go away, away to her room.

Dawn went back to stroking his dick roughly and put it back into her mouth, she could tell her was reaching climax for he kept squirming and moaning louder and louder. "I am…Dawn! I am almost…." He tugged against the bed sheets but couldn't get freed, he wanted so bad to grab onto something, but he couldn't. "Unnn!" He screamed one last time and finally felt the feeling he so longed for, he reached orgasm and launched sperm into Dawn's mouth. She welcomed it wholeheartedly and sucked it in, it felt warm in her mouth. "You taste good." She smiled and had a white mustache across her face.

"Oh… Oh Dawn," Ash struggled to speak, "Thank you, that felt amazing, you are getting better." He smiled and sprawled across his bed as Dawn untied him, he fell limp on his bed.

"Ash, you should get dressed so Misty doesn't catch on." Dawn said as she grazed her lips against his, teasing him slightly. He continued the kiss and grabbed her by the back of the head and kissed her passionately, not letting her go. Their tongues touched like two eels mating, they danced around another in a loving way. Dawn's saliva passed to Ash's as he swallowed it happily, they continued the kiss as Misty one last time knocked on the door.

"Hey Ash, I'll be waiting down stairs for you, please hurry up!" She tried to hide it, but she was growing impatient.

Dawn suddenly pushed away from Ash and looked at him one last time, "Go get dressed, I'll be downstairs as well. We can't make this too obvious" Ash nodded and quickly scurried to his closet and grabbed his grey yukata and quickly put it on, slipping wooden sandals onto his feet. "Ready!"

Ash slowly closed the door behind him and walked downstairs, looking at the two beautiful girls. Misty had her hair down for once and had stunning pink earrings in her ears, wearing a red kimono with blue bubbles on it, also adorned with a gorgeous blue necklace around her neck

"Pika pi!" Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and smiled, wearing a smack black kimono. Piplup stared up at him with cheery eyes and was also wearing a kimono, it was just crimson red.

"A-Ash, you look good!" Dawn stared at him in awe and smiled, while Misty tried to get his attention as well, "Yeah, you look handsome" Misty chimed in and arose to her feet. Ash slowly walked down the wooden stairs as they creaked under his feet , itching his back from the whip, trying to hide his pain from the girls.

"Well, shall we get going?" Ash asked with an awkward smile, slightly disturbed by Dawn's weird new fetish.

"It doesn't start till later tonight, in about four more hours." Misty said while sipping tea and watched Ash fall down the stairs, "F-Four more hours? Why couldn't I just sleep in longer?" Ash sighed and picked himself back up.

"Because it's two in the afternoon," Dawn giggled and pet Piplup on the head, "You need to get up, don't be such a lazy bum." Misty agreed and nodded "Come join us with some tea, it's quite good." Misty smiled at Ash, who was still in pain from the whipping but hid it rather well.

"Alright…" Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and grabbed a cupcake, giving one to his friend Piplup and eating it in one gulp. "I guess we can hang around here till six." He sighed and rubbed his back.

"Everything alright Ash? You seem moody." Misty noted and looked into his eyes. Ash immediately smiled and nodded, "Yes yes, just very tired, I didn't sleep to well!" He lied through his teeth and gave a thumbs up.

"Look, it's snowing again!" Both Misty and Dawn said at the same time and ran to the window, "It's so pretty!" Their faces were glued to the window and staring at the beautiful glowing snow.

"How long does this festival go to anyway?" Ash asked out of curiosity as he gazed at the snow, talking in a monotone voice.

Misty shrugged and averted her eyes, "Isn't it obvious? It goes till midnight. Then that's when the fireworks start!" Ash stared at the girls and a warm smile spread across his face, the two who won his very heart stood in front of him and seemed to be very excited. He felt his heart throb as he hugged both of them as they both smiled, but glared at each other, trying so hard to win Ash's affection more than the other.

"What do you two want to do while we wait?" Ash asked both of them and continued to smile. "How about we do something outside?"

"But…. What about our kimonos? Won't the snow mess them up?" Misty stated a good question and held onto one of his hands while Dawn held the other; they both blushed from his warmth and smiled gently at him.

"Well, hmm…." Ash sat down next to the two and pondered this question, "We could always wear coats over our kimonos and sit outside and play in the snow." The two girls nodded and ran upstairs while Ash slowly went to his room, "Pika?" Pikachu sensed Ash's odd emotions and gripped his leg.

"It's alright Pikachu, I am just torn between these girls and unsure of who I love more. I feel something for the both of them and it's equal, who do I go for, is it really okay to be going for both? I don't want to be a player…" He sighed and put his hand to his face and collapsed on his bed, Pikachu climbed next to him and cuddled him.

Ash laid there for what seemed like hours but where only mere minutes, "Pikachu, whatever will I do?"  
>He sighed once more and stared out his window as if trying to find answers by staring at the falling snow. He slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber. Misty knocked on his door and opened it ever so slowly and stared at Ash, <em>He's asleep again? <em> Misty thought to herself and shook her head, closing the door behind her and approaching him quietly. Pikachu was also asleep and snoring loudly.

"Ash? Are you alright?" She cupped her hands to her mouth, " Wake up!" Sheshouted and he remained asleep, she never realized how mature he looked when he was sleeping, it warmed her heart so she just stood there and watched him sleep. "Aww, he looks kinda cute" She noted and smiled, laying next to him and snuggling close to him.

Another knock was heard at the door at the bluette entered the room, "Ash are you-" She paused and looked at the two lying on the bed together, which made her very jealous.

"H-hey! Wake up you two!" She slowly approached them and also laid down next to Ash, and latched onto his warm arm. "I guess I can take a brief nap, it shouldn't matter to much" She yawned loudly and closed her eyes.

The festival will be starting so soon, what will happen? And who will win Ash's heart first? It seems Ash feels the same for both of them, but will one of them win him first? And what of Dawn's new festish? All will be answered in the coming chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

~~ Festival feeling: ~~

Ameya: This is one of my few stories to NOT have a lemon in it, it's just innocent fun, though sex is lightly mentioned.  
>Enjoy! And please leave a review ;)<p>

#####################################################################################

Suddenly the clock struck five and the trio were still snoring away, Misty got up from the chime of the clock and arose to her feet, carefully slipping on her wooden sandals. "Ugh, guys, time to get up." She said while yawning and shook Ash violently, he finally opened up his eyes and stared at the red head, "W-what time is it?" He stretched as Dawn clung onto him even more.

"It's five," She said as she kissed him on the lips and smiled, "Time to get ready! We only have one more hour to go." Ash pulled her back to him and kissed her back on the lips; she blushed deeply and continued the kiss. Ash unfortunately didn't French kiss her back like she so wholeheartedly wanted, but a kiss was good enough in her eyes.

"Let's get moving," Misty smiled at Ash in the eyes as he glanced passed her, then felt Dawn tug at his arm and snore lightly. "You too missy, het up!" She yelled growing more impatient, "Just one more minute…" Dawn mumbled and quickly went back to sleep.

"Ugh, you two are so lazy." Misty sighed and shook her head, "I won't be leaving the room till the both of you are up." She crossed her arms and stared at the two lovebirds, slightly jealous that Dawn got even closer to him; Misty felt left out slightly. She longed to be closer to Ash, but something was blocking the two from becoming close, it seemed it was Dawn. _I want to get rid of this problem_ Misty thought to herself as she fell to the floor in anger and suddenly burst out, "Get up Dawn! Let go of Ash and get your butt downstairs before I move it for you!"

This startled Dawn and Ash as they both fell to the ground in shock and stared up at the raging red head.

"H-huh?" The bluette stared at Misty and shook her head while staring wide eyed at her, "I-I am up! I am up!" She arose quickly to her feet and saluted her like a soldier would to his sergeant. Ash also got up and smiled awkwardly at the two girls then ran downstairs as the tension grew more and more between Dawn and Misty.

Dawn put on her wooden sandals and looked up at Misty who loomed over her, "Who did Ash say was better?" Dawn stared at her in confusion, "Better at what?" She asked while scratching her head, the question made no sense to her so she just tilted her head.

"Who pleasures Ash better? Did he say?" She had a smug look on her face as she walked circles around Dawn, like a bird stalking its prey.

"N-No!" She was honestly telling the truth, Ash never DID say who was better at pleasuring him, but she was assuming she did a better job since Ash seemed to like Dawn more, but she wasn't quite sure either. The question made her feel rather uneasy and almost…..almost jealous for some reason.

"Let's just go downstairs!" Dawn shouted and attempted to run downstairs, but Misty caught the back of her kimono quickly. "Now tell me, how does it feel when Ash pleasures you, is it in love or lust?" She glared at her and awaited an answer.

"Love of course! He wouldn't be doing what he does from lust, I have been around him for far to long"

"Really now? But I have been traveling with him far longer than you have, and before you have." Misty glared at Dawn and shot her an angry look.

"Can we just get ready to go downstairs?" Dawn nervously asked and tried to slip away from Misty's harsh grip, but she was afraid of tearing her favorite kimono, so she gave up.

"Did you lose your virginity to Ash, or was it someone before him?"

"I lost it to him, he popped my cherry first, no one ever touched him before." She watched as Misty's cold eyes watched her and clenched her teeth. "Well that's nice, so did I!" Misty lied through her clenched teeth, she really lost it to another guy that she met along the way. She wished she had waited instead of losing it to someone she now hates.

"Is that all now?" Dawn asked as she once more tried to get loose of her grip.

"Y-yes it is… I'll be down soon." She let go of Dawn's kimono and Dawn ran down the stairs, while her sandals made a _clunking_ sound.

"That bitch… I can't believe Dawn lost her virginity to Ash before I got to him" She sighed, "But at least I took Ash's virginity before she was able to take it!" She raised her fists in the air as if she had won something she really wanted, well; this was something to brag about to Dawn the next time they were together…. But Misty preferred to be with Ash instead of her enemy. She finally recalled all her thoughts and stammered out the door. "It's almost time!" She smiled and ran down the stairs clumsily in her wooden sandals that made her taller than she already was.

The two were sipping hot cocoa as Piplup and Pikachu were excitedly chasing another, anticipating the festival more than the trio was. There was tension between everyone for some reason, as if Ash and Dawn were talking about something inappropriate for the occasion.

"Ready for the festival?" Misty chimed in and sat down between Ash and Dawn, making the tension ease out a bit more. They both nodded and stared at the clock, it was Five thirty exactly.

"Getting ready for the festival?" Nurse Joy asked with a perky voice and smiled widely while staring at the trio and their Pokémon.

"Yes, we are, "Misty smiled back at her and nodded happily, "It's going to be so much fun!"

Pikachu and Piplup stared at the snow falling down so slowly outside of the window and counted the snowflakes, they both lost track after one hundred. "Pika pi" Pikachu laughs and pats Piplup on the back.

Time quickly flies as the clock strikes six times, "It's time!" Misty clasps her hands together in excitement and stands up, then grabs Ash's free hand and helps him up, but continues to hold it while Dawn grabs the other and holds it tightly.

The heroes walk outside as the cold breezes greet them and whisper into the Pokémon Center. Pikachu jumps on Ash's shoulder as Piplup follows Dawn for her arm was occupied by Ash's.

"Let's get going!" Misty cheerfully walks into the cold air and walks on the snow, staring up into the dark night sky, lit up by lanterns everywhere. The festival was just outside the Pokémon Center. The snow continues and gets lit up beautifully by the light, sparkling down on them.

There were stands everywhere! Stands for entertainment, singers, talented artists sketching other Pokémon trainers, food stands, everything! It just amazed the three friends, they didn't know where to start. Misty took the lead and walked over to an apple bobbing contest.

"Hello young trainer, do you wish to try? You will win a lantern balloon if you grab the apple" The old man with a red kimono said, sitting on a blanket that was over the cold snow.

"Yes! I'll try my luck." Misty let go of Ash's hand and stuck her head into the cold water, and quickly grabbed the apple with her mouth. She was rather good at this for she had practiced this as a young child quite often.

"Congratulations, you win!" The wrinkled old man handed Misty a bright pink lantern balloon, "You with the black hair, do you wish to try?" The man pointed at Ash and smiled but Ash shook his head; this wasn't quite his thing, so the heroes left the stand and went elsewhere.

Dawn's eyes sparkled as she saw a stand full of beautiful ribbons, "Win me one of those, Ash?" She asked in an innocent voice that was pretty high pitched, the goal was to shoot a lantern with a gun that had water in it.

"Sure thing Dawn, I'll try my best… For you!" He smiled and let go of Dawn's hand and grabbed the gun quickly, it was made out of wood but sprayed painted black.

"Wish to try your luck at winning your girlfriend a ribbon?" A woman with jet black hair asked, she had about three pink ribbons in her hair with a white kimono, sitting on a high metal chair.

Misty shrugged this comment off and glared at the lady, she ignored the glare and focused on Ash. She was also somewhat attracted to him. He was a good looking man, so it wasn't unusual for girls to go after him. "Here we go!" Ash cried out as he aimed carefully for the lantern and shot at it, he missed at first but he had three tries. At the third try he got it perfectly on the dot. The young woman clapped and smiled, "Which ribbon would you like?" Ash looked at Dawn as she pointed at the yellow one, so he chose the beautiful yellow one and put it in her hair on the side of her head.

"You look beautiful." The young lady commented and smiled, "Good job there, sir." She winked at him as they passed the stand and looked elsewhere.

"Hey, this looks fun!" Ash ran off to a stand that tested one's strength with a hammer, the person holding the hammer was to hit the button as hard as he could to show off his strength.

"Young man, you look strong, wish to test you luck at this?" A buff looking middle aged man asked, wearing a black sleeveless kimono and carrying a huge hammer. "Give it a try and win a lantern that you launched off into the sky and watch it light up the sky. I am sure these beautiful girls would like to see that… and just how strong you are." He smiled widely and handed him the hammer, Ash almost fell over as he held onto it.

"Whoa!" Ash stumbled forward as he reached the spot he was supposed to hit. "Here we go!" The girls stared at him in awe and awaited him to lift the heavy hammer, he struggled and tried hard to show off in front of his "Friends". He finally lifted the hammer above his head and slammed it down on the button, he looked up at the chart that showed just how hard he hit and it revealed "Burly" which was second to the top.

"Good enough fella," The man handed Ash the lantern and smiled, "Not bad for someone as skinny as you." He laughed and took the hammer back; making it look like it was a light as a feather.

The trio watched as Ash launched the lantern up into the air, it lit up the starry sky and looked as beautiful as a blooming flower in the Spring. "Wow! So pretty!" Misty remarked and smiled and Dawn did as well, grabbing onto Ash's free hand and smiled as well. When the lantern flew out of sight the trio wandered the area, watching excited trainers run around and enjoy the time with mostly their lovers.

"Where to next?" Ash asked and glanced at both girls, waiting for them to lead him. "There!" Misty pointed, as Dawn pointed in the opposite direction, pulling Ash two different directions, "Hey!" Ash shouted in agony and pulled the girls to himself, "How about we get a painting of the three of us together?" He laughed and walked toward the direction of the talented artist.

"Hello there, trainers, do you want a painting of the three of you?" The male artist asked, with paint all over his hands and apron. They nodded as the artist motioned for them to sit on the chairs in front of him. "Strike a pose!" The artist said while smiling, and the two girls kissed Ash on the cheek and remained very still. Ash blushed a bright shade of red, trying to control it so it wouldn't be added on the painting, but he couldn't control it.

"Done!" the artist smiled widely after several minutes passed, "Take a look" He waited for them to get out of their seats and look at the painting. "Magnificent isn't it?" He eagerly awaited an opinion.

"Beautiful! Looks just like us!" Dawn remarked and smiled staring at herself kissing Ash's right cheek while Misty was kissing his left one, then laughed at Ash's face. He looked shocked and was blushing at the same time. Ash sighed and looked away, but waited for the paint to dry before he picked it up.

It took about ten minutes for the paint to fully dry, so they watched the snow fall beautifully and the girls relaxed next to Ash, resting their heads on his shoulders. "This is so pretty" Misty pointed out and watched several lanterns escape into the starry night sky, apparently several trainers won the strength contest for they kept seeing the lanterns in the air.

"Done!" the artist ended their moment of romance and handed the trio the painting, "Who's going to keep it?" he asked and laughed uneasily.

"U-umm…" Ash scratched the back of his head, "I am… not sure." He looked at the girls who both eagerly wanted it, "I guess I'll keep it and have it scanned then share it with Dawn and Misty." He quickly thought up this idea and he held onto the painting, Dawn grabbed Ash's arm and held onto it, as Misty did the same.

"What time is it?" Misty asked, looking for a clock.

"Ahh, who cares as long as we're having fun," Ash smiled at her and continued walking around the festival area. "What shall we do next?"

Hours quickly passed as they all had continued to have fun, meeting new trainers on their way. Midnight was quickly coming however; almost time to end the night with a pleasing sight of fireworks.  
>The trio were growing more and more eager as time passed quickly. Who will win Ash's kiss first?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ameya: Sorry it took so long guys x.x I've been so busy, so here's the newest chapter! :D  
>Takashi: About time… Let's get on with it!<br>Ameya: We do not own Pokémon in any way

(Caution, this will be a lemon chapter)

#####################################################################################

Misty and Dawn stood close to Ash, awaiting for the fireworks to begin, and suddenly a loud burst of yellow flew into the air like a jet piercing the sky following it with a loud boom.

"Ah that's so pretty!" Misty exclaimed and held onto Ash's arm, drawing him closer to her, Dawn immediately noticed this and did the same, pulling Ash into two separate directions. They all remained silent as the beautiful fireworks sparked into the midnight sky. It was finally New years!

"Ash…" Misty whispered and cupped her free hand over his ear.

"Yes Misty?" Ash questioned with a confused look, and then got drawn into a sudden kiss on the lips by her causing him to turn a dark shade of red.

"I-I love you…" She said with a quirky smile but Ash turned away and faced Dawn, for she pulled him closer to her and gave him an innocent look as she wrapped her arms around Ash, Ash knew they needed at least some privacy so he looked at Misty in the eyes, "Would you please get me a cup of water?" He asked while winking at her.

"Sure Ash! Be right back"

Ash and Dawn stood beneath the fireworks and kissed, Dawn tried pushing her tongue into his mouth and finally found and opening, this startled Ash a little because of her innocent look she had just given him. But he gave in and allowed her tongue to enter his mouth, she was searching all of his mouth and grabbed onto his hands while passionately kissing him then ending it by lightly nibbling his lip.

"I love you" She said while blushing and smiling, "Can I show how much I love you again tonight when we get back to the Pokémon Center?" She grabbed his crotch and played around with it a little and smirked while Ash squirmed from the pleasure. "Please," He said, "Not here."

Ash stared at her affectionately and smiled, "Sure thing Dawn, but how will we sneak this from Mi-" Ash got cut off as Misty handed him the cup of water.

"So what were you two talking about when I was gone?" Misty asked out of jealousy and glared at Dawn.

"N-Nothing, we were just…" Ash stopped and thought for a second when Dawn chimed in,  
>"Cupcakes! We were talking about how delicious they are and how we should have some after we are done here."<p>

"Oh, sounds delicious!" Misty believed the convincing lie as Ash sipped the ice cold water and sat down next to both girls, watching the beautiful fireworks in the night sky.  
><em>Got ya! <em>Dawn thought to herself as she grinned deviously and latched onto Ash's left arm, eagerly waiting to have sex with him again.

"Hmm, looks like the fireworks are done with and the festival is closing, shall we head back?" Ash asked both girls and slowly arose to his feet, holding out his hands for them. They wandered back to the Pokémon center and a sweet voice greeted them, "Welcome back! How was the festival?" Nurse Joy asked kindly and bowed.

"It was great!" All three of them announced at once and stood at the bottom of the steps.

"Well Ash, I am off to bed, thank you for tonight, I love you" Misty gave him a cheek and skipped off to her room happily and satisfied, unaware of what Ash and Dawn had planned.

_That was too easy_ Dawn thought to herself "Ash…" She averted his eyes toward him, "Shall we go to your room?"

Ash excitedly nodded and ran hand in hand with Dawn to his room, "You want to get undressed first so I can watch this time?" He smiled and ran his fingers through the bluette's hair.

"Sure, " She pulled off the ribbon in her hair and tossed it to the ground, then slowly took off her beautiful kimono, revealing a lacy pink bra and pink panties, Ash about lost his mind when he stared at her alluring features. She turned around and tore off her undergarments and Ash drooled, he was so drawn to her butt it was insane, and he couldn't help himself so he grabbed it in his two hands and fondled them playfully, Dawn squeaked from surprise but allowed him to do it, she blushed from the feeling and smiled, "You can be rougher you know, I kind of like that" She smirked and bent over for him while winking, Ash caught the hint and spanked her on the rear a couple times, turning it into a nice shade of pink.

"Ahh…" Dawn moaned, "Do…Do that again." Ash obeyed the command and spanked her once more before he pushed her on the bed and got on top of her and played with her small breasts that he so loved, he wouldn't want her to look like anyone or anything else, he loved her breasts as is.

"Nu-uh" Dawn pushed him off her while Ash stared at her in shock, "Your turn to strip naked, then we can foreplay a little" She smirked as he sighed and threw off his clothing, revealing black silky boxers that Dawn quickly tore off and giggled, "Did you get bigger down there? You are huge!"  
>She smiled and admired his remarkable feature; he had a stunning chest and body that she so loved.<p>

"Let's get to it," Dawn laughed and laid down on her bed, waiting for Ash to get on top of her, and he did. With just a few seconds passing by, he grabbed her breasts and stroked them gently, making Dawn squint and moan in pleasure. He then slowly put his mouth on her left breast and sucked lightly on it and carefully bit her nipple, making her yelp.

"Did that hurt?" Ash quickly stopped and stared at her.

"N-No, do it again, that felt so good!"

She grabbed his head and pulled it back down to her breast and allowed him to suck on her again,  
>He bit gently on her nipple and licked around it while leaving his saliva all over her nipple, leaving a light red mark on it from his teeth. She squirmed from all this intensity and held back moans as he licked her neck and went up to her ear and bit it.<p>

"M-My turn to pleasure you now." Dawn smiled and pushed him down and grabbed his manhood while sucking roughly on it and licking up and down the rod, Ash cupped his hands over his mouth to make sure he wouldn't make too much noise, but he couldn't help it, it felt beyond amazing.  
>"More…More…" He begged as she held onto his dick and continued to lick and suck him, she then rapidly started moving her hand up and down him giving him a hand job,<p>

"Please, let's get this over with and just have sex!" Ash pleaded and got back on top of her,  
>inserting himself into her and putting her legs on his shoulders, she was stunned by how fast he did this, at first it hurt how quickly he got inside of her, but the pain soon turned to pleasure as he began thrusting into her while holding onto one of her breasts.<p>

"Nnnnn" Dawn closed her eyes and moans escaped her lips, "Faster…. Faster!" She demanded, he followed her commands and went faster and harder inside of her, they both arched their backs as the pleasure was intensifying each second he thrust into her, they were both making noises as they were reaching climax quickly.

"Aaaaaaah Ash…. I'm…. I'm going to… Nnnn" Dawn clenched her teeth as the feeling embraced her, she was climaxing and the wetness quickly soaked Ash's penis. He was also reaching his end as he came inside of her, leaving a warm feeling in her vagina. Both fell over and breathed loudly as they stared at another.

"That…was far from amazing" Ash chuckled and pulled himself close to her and nuzzled her, "Time for bed?" He asked as his eyelid grew heavy and Dawn nodded as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you…. So much" Ash said while blushing, Dawn smiled at him and grabbed his free hand and glanced into his beautiful hazel eyes, "I love you too Ash…Thank you"

So does Ash love Dawn more than Misty? Or is it equal, it seems Dawn and Ash have developed a strong bond after all these years being together, maybe Misty will be able to catch up to her, maybe not. See next time!


End file.
